Love and Consequences
by DangerousMistress
Summary: "I know I might not be perfect but everyone deserves  a second chance." Will Grimmjow get his second chance?  Rated M for sexual content & the sweet language from Grimmjow. Grimm/Ichi AU,yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first published fanfic so please review, *and I'll give you cookies*.**

**I will like to thank my Beta gollumsfriend, *my sweet gollum, ty so much for your hard work! hugs&kisses for you***

**Disclaimer: I wish but I don't own it! Bleach= Tite Kubo**

**perverted t****hought****s = mine! *grins* **

**Written in Grimmjow's POV**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Love and Consequences<strong>

**Chapter One**

Some say love comes when we least expect it and sometimes when you realized you fell for it, it's too late to change your mistakes. Or maybe all this shit only happened to me just because I'm an asshole who deserved it. Let me tell you a little story and you can be the judge of that.

The name is Grimmjow Jaegerjack and the events of this story happened about a year ago in this same bar. It was a Friday night and I got out of the office a little later than the usual time. Tch…what idiot works overtime on a Friday? Me, because I'm the boss of a bunch of idiots who don't re-check the weekly reports just because it's the end of the week. But no worries, they got what they deserved the following day, since I'm their fucking boss. But let's skip that and continue with the story.

As I was sayin', I got out late and decided to have a few drinks before going back to my apartment, so I went to the usual bar called _Coyote. _It's a nice place to have a drink, not too big and always good music playing on the jukebox. I went in and looked around before walking towards my usual seat at the bar. I always sit at the end of the bar to see who comes in and out from the place. Anyway Starrk, the owner and a good friend, was tending the bar and like always he gave me a shot of Tequila followed by a beer, first one on the house.

"Yo, not in a good mood today?" Starrk replied with a lazy smirk.

"Something like that, the usual bastards getting off work early but they will all be fucked when I call for a meeting tomorrow." I answered, feeling good planning my revenge.

I took my shot and was about to drink my beer when the door of the bar opened and what I saw at that moment made me curious, the kind of curiosity that sticks to you and won't go away until you do something about it. Well, that's when it all started.

The first thing I noticed was the bright orange hair. It shocked me, but hell mine is blue so I'm in no position to criticize. I continued drinking my beer but I couldn't resist gazing from time to time at the orange haired boy. He looked like he just got out of high school. He was with a guy who had long red hair and tattoos all over. I think he was his best friend, but anyway back to the cute berry. The funny thing is that I noticed him looking at me in a way that made me just want to walk over there and grab him by the arm and take him to the nearest motel and fuck his brains out. I know it sounds exaggerated but that was the kind of effect those chocolate eyes had on me. I licked my lips savoring the taste left by the beer and eyed the boy, who for some reason was blushing. Yeah, as if I wouldn't know why he was acting that way. I know I look good, go ahead call me a narcissist bastard I don't care. I'm proud of it and yes, I know I sound like an asshole with a bad attitude but that's how I am so let's just continue the story.

After half an hour of gazing, blushing and a few smiles from the berry, I decided to approach him and at that moment his friend was leaving so that made things easier. As I walked towards his table, I smirked and he blushed, which is even cuter when he's up close.

"Hi, can I join you?" I asked, pulling the chair and sitting. I guess I wasn't giving him the chance to think.

"Hi… yeah go ahead." He replied looking a little nervous.

"So let me buy you a drink, are you old enough?" I smirked, gazing away and raised my hand signaling the waitress for a round of drinks.

"If I wasn't I wouldn't be here in the first place. I'm 21."

"Relax, I'm messing with you. I'm Grimmjow, what's your name?"

"Ichigo, Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Nice to meet you _Ichigo_ and don't get mad at me already."

"You seem to be a very straight forward person."

"Is that a bad thing for you?"

"I guess not."

"I don't like beating around the bush, so let me get you drunk so I can take you to my place and _fuck you_ the rest of the night. Deal?" I laughed so hard at the expression the berry made; eyes wide open and face red as a tomato, it was funny and cute.

As the night continued between drinks, laughs and a nice conversation, we didn't realize how late it was. But at that moment I didn't care. For the first time in years I was actually having a good time. Meeting Ichigo that night was the best thing that happened to me, too bad I didn't realize it sooner.

"Hey, are you drunk yet?" I asked before finishing my last beer.

"Not yet." He replied with a frown on his face, and yes, he was drunk already.

"Yeah right, time to go, want me to call you a cab?"

"I thought your plan was to get me drunk so you can take me to your place?"

"Hmm… maybe, maybe not."

"So which one is it?" Ichigo grinned.

At that moment I put some money on the table, grabbed the berry's hand and left the place. Didn't think twice about it. As I was driving back to my place I felt those chocolate eyes on me and gazed whenever I could at him, while trying my hardest to focus on the road. I wasn't drunk, but I was in a hurry to pound that berry into my mattress and his hand on my thigh didn't help either. We got to the parking lot of my place and I couldn't hold it any longer, I turned the engine off and grabbed the berry's face. I looked at those beautiful brown eyes, smirked, and kissed him. I kissed him again but parted quickly, it was getting too hot in there. I got out of the car, walked around it and opened his door. I might be a jerk sometimes but I can also be a gentleman.

We got into the elevator and this time the berry kissed me. It was more passionate and his tongue was insisting entrance into my mouth, so I gave it access. The mixed taste of cherry flavor and alcohol from the berry and the warmth of his mouth made me feel like I was getting drunk off it. I live on the fifth floor but that kiss made time freeze, or so it felt like that until the doors of the elevator opened. We exited and walked down the hallway until we were in front of my apartment and as I was unlocking the door I looked at the berry, and got lost in pure lust again with those chocolate eyes.

As soon as the door closed behind him, I pushed his body with my own against the wall and pressed my lips against his. With my hands, I started wandering under his shirt to feel his slim body, starting with his chest. The sensation of that soft skin made me want to rip that shirt off, but I took the less violent road and slipped it away, caressing the sides of his torso on the way up.

I loved teasing him, making his skin shiver was the best sensation I got from him, since I also felt him getting aroused by it. I tell you this, from the time the shirt went off it was like a green light for him to go wild and how I fucking loved that reaction. He took my shirt off and started kissing my neck, his hands exploring my chest made him moan a little, but even if it was low it was enough to make me hard.

I started kissing and biting his neck and damn, the taste of his skin just made me wanna bite it until he bled. At that point, I was so fucking horny that I grabbed his ass and boosted him up, got his legs around my waist, and moved us to my bedroom. We were kissing wildly, I guess we were both desperate to do it, at least I was. Judging by the way he was kissing me and grinding his body against mine, I'll say he was too. I got him on my bed and when I tried to take my pants off, he grabbed me by the belt, dragging me towards him. I fell on top of him and when I gazed into his eyes something happened. It was as if he took my breath away, and I kissed him harshly. Shit… at that moment I didn't know why I felt like that but it pissed me off. I broke the kiss and started taking his pants off, along with his boxers. Hell, I didn't wanna waste any more time, so I took off the rest of my clothes and looked for condoms and lube in one of the drawers next to the bed.

"You really are straight forward." Ichigo said, licking his lips.

"What? You want me to stop now?" I replied, sliding the condom over my cock and putting some lube on one of my hands. Tch… I wasn't gonna stop.

"I'm not sayin' that you should stop, it's just that I never…aahhh!"

"Never what berry?" I asked with two fingers already inside that tight hole. While scissoring him, I got close enough to whisper his ear. "Let's leave the fucking chit-chat for another time, shall we? Or do you really want me to stop now?" I asked, adding another finger and biting his earlobe.

"Mm…n-no don't stop, ahh… fuck!"

He moaned after I, what I presumed, hit his sweet spot and with that he started moving his hips, too. I took my fingers out and placed my cock into that delicious entrance and got it all the way in with one thrust. That felt so good, but was made even better when he let out another sexy moan. I started kissing his lips, those same lips that got me addicted and I moved back almost taking it out before pushing all the way in again and hitting his prostate. Doing that a few more times, I found I couldn't control myself any longer. I kept pounding that ass hard and with each thrust I made sure to hit that sweet spot until berry couldn't hold it anymore and came, letting out the sexiest moan I ever heard. Damn, a few more thrusts and I came too.

I remember getting off the bed after catching my breath and walking towards the bathroom. I didn't look back, just went in and closed the door behind me. I threw the used condom in the trash and stepped into the shower. While the warm water ran over my body, I wasn't thinking about the sex part of it, but the look in Ichigo's eyes and why I felt the way I did. I got pissed again since at that moment I couldn't understand. I finished and got out, putting a towel around my waist. I didn't feel like drying myself so I walked to my bedroom and when I looked towards the bed, the berry was asleep. Guess he was tired. As I sat down next to him I gazed at his sleeping face and you won't believe this, but he was blushing and it was cute. But seriously, I didn't want to get attached. Just a nice piece of ass to fuck every now and then was enough for me. With that in mind, I laid down next to him and went to sleep.

Morning came and when I opened my eyes I noticed the berry was already gone, leaving a note on top of the pillow next to me.

_Good morning, sorry I left without sayin' anything but I had to be to the University early. I made you some coffee, hope you don't mind. Just wanted to let you know that I had a good time last night._

_Ichigo_

_555-6515_

I'm not gonna deny that I read that note a few times before tossing it in one of the drawers from the nightstand. I laid on my back staring at the ceiling thinking of everything that happened the night before. Thinking about his smile, his eyes, his body and how it felt being with him. For some reason, I wanted to grab my cell and call him but…argh, I was a jerk, a fucking asshole for not doing it because I didn't want to get too _involved _with the berry. Instead, I called my idiot employees and told them that they had one hour to report to the office or they can kiss their fucking job goodbye. I guess I got pissed again for not doing what I really wanted.

Three weeks had passed and not one fucking moment went by without me thinking about the berry. Not working my ass out more than the usual, not even going on a business trip out of the country helped keep him out of my mind. So after I arrived at my apartment from the business trip I went to my bedroom and looked for the note, dialed the number and waited for him to answer… but it didn't happen. Twenty minutes later my phone rang and I let it without even looking at the caller ID. Then I got annoyed by it and answered.

"_Hello."_

"_Hello, Grimmjow? It's Ichigo."_

"_How's my berry?"_

"_I'm fine, a little busy with my studies. Oh! Sorry I didn't answer your call earlier, I was in the classroom. I thought you didn't like me…"_

"_Why wouldn't I?"_

"_Because you didn't call after what happened."_

"_Ohh, you mean after we had sex?"_

"…_Yeah."_

"_If I didn't we wouldn't be talking now, would we? So if you don't have anything else to do now, why don't you come over to my apartment?_

"_Ok, I'll be there in an hour."_

"_See ya in a bit Ichi."_

"_See you Grimm."_

After that, we started meeting a few days a week. At first it was just sex, and when I felt that things were getting too serious I started making excuses to not seen him, like I was gonna work 'til late or was going out of country for business. Six months had passed with me doing the same shit, making excuses if I felt I was getting too close to Ichigo. But it was too late, at least for the berry. That's what I thought or at least I made myself think. That it was he who was starting to have feelings for me but it was the other way around, too. Now I know that when you realize you have someone who accepts you for who you are, including all the bullshit and a messed up attitude like mine, don't act like an asshole like I did.

The calls and the encounters with the berry started to lessen until there was none. I guessed he got tired of my bullshit and moved on or so I thought until he called me after two months of not seeing each other.

"_Hello Grimmjow, sorry to bother you but I'd like to see you. I need to talk to you."_

"_Well hello, berry. Long time no see, what's up?"_

"_Listen, I don't have much time. My plane leaves in two hours, can you come to the airport?"_

"…_airport? Are you going on vacation without me?"_

"_Could you please stop being a jerk and be serious for once? Can you meet me at the airport or not? I know you're not working today and what I have to say to you is really important to me."_

"_Can you just say it now? And where ya going?"_

"_I'm going to America. I was offered a chance to study in San Diego for one year…"_

"_..." _

"_Grimm, I know you're listening, I hope I can see you before I leave…bye."_

I couldn't think or say anything after that, I didn't even realize that the call had ended. Hell, I didn't even know what to do so I just stayed there sitting on the couch looking through the window at the gloomy sky. After half an hour of battling with my thoughts I got my wallet, put on a hoodie, grabbed the keys and rushed to the airport. The ride was making things difficult for me as it was a twenty-five minute drive from my apartment to the airport, which was enough time for me to think about Ichigo, my feelings, and how my heart felt the moment he told me he was leaving to the other fucking side of the world.

When I got to the airport I rushed to the gate practically running, but it was too late. The doors were already closed and no one was there. The place was empty and my heart felt like that too, an empty shell without the berry. With both hands in my pockets, I approached the window and gazed to the outside at what appeared to be his flight ready to take off. And who would've thought that I, Grimmjow the fucking asshole Jaegerjack, would let his emotions out in the open and shed tears. As the tears were falling, I stood there thinking that I realized a little too late that I was in love with Ichigo.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it, please review and... until next!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's the last chapter, sorry for the wait :P**

**Warnings: Rated M for bad language and a full jar of lemonade *grins***

**Disclaimer: Tite Kubo owns Bleach- perverted thoughts are mine:D**

**Thank you my sweet Beta-Reader gollumsfriend-you're the best, *hugs***

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Love and Consequences<strong>

**Chapter Two**

Never thought that I would fall in love again. The last person played with my heart and I swore to myself that I wouldn't let another motherfucker mess up my life again. I was told to move on and I did, but that didn't mean I needed to be in a serious relationship, right?

The days I spent with the berry made my heart open up a little and I started letting my feelings out again, and that scared the hell out of me. The kid seems to be a good person but appearances can be deceiving, right? I sound like I still have doubts, don't I? Even after the tears, heartache, and bullshit that I've been feeling since that day at the airport, I still have some doubts.

I've been living with this shitty stuff overwhelming in my mind for the past few months. I bet you're wondering why I've been like this for so long. Well, I can _show_ you my reasons. A month after Ichigo left for America I received a letter from him. I was completely surprised by it, since I hadn't exactly been expecting to hear anything.

_Dear Grimmjow,_

_I hope that when you receive this letter you take the time to read it. Before I continue let me say this: __**Fuck you Grimm, I hate you for not showing up at the airport on time!**__ I know you went, my best friendwho drove me told me you showed up late. Grimm, before we met I already knew about you and that it would be difficult for you to let someone back into your life and your heart._

_Remember I told you I'm studying Medicine? Well, in my first year I was taking Psychology and I became very interested in it thanks to the professor I admired. I became his assistant and it's because of him I received this opportunity to study abroad. I know you must be thinking that I was in a relationship with him and the answer is no Grimm, I wasn't. So get that thought out of your head right now._

_As I continued working for him, I learned many new things. Then one day he told me a surprising story about playing with another person's emotions and destroying their heart 'in the name of science'. He had been doing research on intimate relationships for a thesis in human psychology that had lasted for almost three years._

_At first, I was so fucking mad at the bastard. Then I became curious about this person and asked for more information. He told me everything except your name. A year later I was hanging out in that bar with my best friend and that's when I saw you. I knew it must have been you._

_I kept gazing at you and when you started to stand I told Renji to get the fuck out because I was hoping you would approach me, and you did. I was captivated by your smile and as we kept talking, I wanted to get to know you better. Then you took me to your apartment and kissed me until I became addicted to your lips, the way you touched me and your scent…all of it driving me wild and making me want you even more. When we got to your bed and I pulled you against me, I looked into your eyes and saw an emptiness in them that made me feel so guilty._

_After that I couldn't stop thinking about you and I wanted to see you again but you didn't call me until a few weeks later, and I couldn't answer because I was afraid. Moments before your call I was working with the professor and had nervously asked him the name of the person he used for his so-called "research". After he said your name, I punched him and left the office feeling angry, confused, and terribly guilty. I had to get out of that building, and then I called you._

_My professor's name is Sousuke Aizen. Grimmjow, I'm so sorry for not telling you earlier but I wasn't sure it was you. The professor had told me the guy had blue hair and a horrible attitude, but when I first met you that day at Coyote I enjoyed talking to you and after that I started to like you._

_I can understand why you were acting like you weren't interested in me even though you were. When you realized you were starting to open your heart, you backed away and made stupid excuses to not see me._

_What Aizen did to you must have left an awful scar on your heart and I was committed to helping heal that wound, even though I was always afraid of losing you. But then I felt guilty for not telling you the truth so I tried convincing myself that you were never gonna accept the fact that you liked me too. We stopped seeing each other, which started to affect my studies. I didn't know what to do anymore._

_I just needed to get away for a while and that's when I was offered a chance to study abroad. At first I wasn't sure if it was the right thing to do, but Prof. Aizen told me to take the offer because a professor in San Diego was impressed by one of my essays and it would be a good experience for my future._

_Grimm, I don't know how you might feel now after knowing the truth, but in a way I'm glad I told you like this and not that day at the airport. I don't know if my heart could've handled your rejection. I don't expect you to write me back, and maybe it's better if you don't. I don't expect your forgiveness either, but I didn't want to leave things unsaid. I miss your smile and I hope that someday you meet someone you can let into your heart and love again._

_Goodbye,_

_Ichigo_

After that, I kept writing one reply after another but I never sent any of them. I felt lost at first and I knew I needed things to change. I started visiting _Coyote _again and saw his friend Renji a few times. At first, he looked at me like he wanted to kill me, but then he approached me one night and we became drinking buddies. I guess something or someone changed his mind. He usually talked about Ichigo when he got drunk. Okay, I won't deny it…I did too.

Months had passed and my feelings for Ichigo never changed. Not having the berry by my side had made my fucking life miserable, so I tried to focus more at work since my performance there had been affected too.

It was already December and I knew the berry got back from America two weeks ago. I wanted to call him and see him so badly, but I didn't. The day before Christmas I received a call from Renji. We talked for a few minutes and two hours later, I left my apartment. After driving for a while I arrived at a hotel that was filled with well-dressed people but shit, none of them looked as good as I did. I made my way to the elevator and once inside I pressed the penthouse suite button. As soon as the doors opened I exited the damn thing, pissed at how fucking long it had taken. I walked towards the large double doors guarded by a tall man in a suit.

"Good evening, Mr. Jaegerjack. Everything is ready for you inside, sir."

"Thank you, you can leave for the night."

The man opened the door for me and once I was inside, he closed it. The room was dark, the only light coming from the full moon glowing through the windows. It was just enough for me to see a struggling person tied to a chair.

"Stop fucking around and untie me, Renji! And why the hell do I have to be blindfolded?"

I approached the screaming berry and whispered into his ear. "Mind if it's me and not Renji?" I asked slowly removing the scarf from his eyes.

"Grimmjow…? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to finally set things straight," I said getting close to him and placing my hands on each side of his face. I lifted his head to look into his eyes. How I missed gazing at those beautiful brown orbs. I gently pressed my lips against his and murmured, "You don't have any idea how much I missed these lips of yours."

"…Grimm, what are you trying to-?"

I interrupted him by sucking his bottom lip then I kissed his chin and started to unbutton his shirt, exposing smooth tan skin. I continued giving him tender kisses across his jaw line while tracing lines on his chest with the tip of my finger.

"Like I said, I'm here to set things straight." I replied, kissing that sweet mouth of his a little more roughly. He kissed back, opening his mouth to let my tongue savor his.

"Untie me Grimm...please…" he moaned.

"Can't do that yet," I replied. I started kissing his neck and shoulders before moving further down to his chest. I swirled my tongue over his left nipple and teased the other between my fingers while unbuttoning his pants with my other hand. He let out a sweet sound making me bite him gently.

"Aahhh….fuck!"

"Soon, but not yet berry."

My tongue made a slow journey down to his navel, tasting his soft and delicious skin. His scent was making me so fucking desperate but I wanted to take my time. I unzipped his pants and took out his cock, licking the beads of pre-cum that had gathered on the tip. I looked up to meet Ichigo's lust filled gaze and couldn't help but lick my lips and smirk.

"Grimm _please_ untie me now," he begged.

"No." I purred against him, making him moan loudly.

I started slowly licking from the base to the tip and then licked my lips once more before taking his full length into my mouth. Damn, I never tasted anything so good in my life. I moved my head a little more and the sweet sound that escaped from Ichigo was so fucking hot. I put two of my fingers between those sexy lips, and without instructions he started to suck as if they were candy. Did I say that I was horny as hell at that moment?

After a minute or so I removed my fingers from his mouth, placed the back of his thighs on my shoulders, and moved him closer to the edge of the chair. I moved my head down, taking his cock deeper as I pushed my two wet fingers into that amazingly tight hole of his. Moving my head faster, I pushed my fingers even deeper until I hit his prostate.

"Aahh…damn it Grimm…I'm gonna-" The berry screamed before he came and I made sure to swallow every last drop.

"Mmm…berry, you really taste so fucking good," I said licking my lips and glancing at Ichigo's face, seeing pure lust mixed with a desire to be fucked until morning reflected back at me. Hell, that was my plan from the beginning.

I untied him, got him naked and carried him over my shoulder towards the bedroom. I opened the door to reveal lit candles all around and rose pedals scattered over the bed, it was so fucking perfect and beautiful. I placed Ichigo on the bed and started taking off my clothes, grinning at the way he seemed mesmerized by how the room had been decorated. He looked at me with a surprised expression on his face.

"Grimm, I don't believe this…you did this for me after I lie-"

"Don't talk about that now." I interrupted, moving towards him to cover his body with mine and began kissing him.

The kiss started sweetly enough, but the more our tongues touched it became uncontrolled and wildly passionate. I caressed his side, moving my hand down until it was on his hip and then slid down to his inner thigh. I spread his legs a little further apart and placed the tip of my cock at his entrance and stopped. You can't imagine how much I loved teasing him.

"Stop teasing…" he pleaded, and I grinned.

I slowly pushed my aching cock deep inside him. It felt so damn good that I almost came right then, but I somehow managed to keep that slow rhythm for a while.

"Aahh, fuck Grimm, move fas- haah…"

He didn't have to finish telling me what he wanted. I started thrusting into him harder and faster, hitting his prostate repeatedly until he came with a scream of pleasure. And that right there was the end of my fucking limit as I groaned and emptied myself inside him.

I kissed him and moved beside him, he then laid his head on my chest and fell asleep. I waited a few minutes before getting out of bed to put on my pants and go to the balcony for a smoke. It was cold as hell so I only took a few puffs before finishing. Before I could turn around the berry had embraced me from behind, covering both of us with the blanket he had around him. I turned to face him so I could see those beautiful eyes.

"Grimm… I-"

"Let me say something to you first, Ichigo." I tightened my embrace around him.

"I know I was an asshole last year and you didn't deserve the way I treated you and for that, I'm sorry. I walked away so many times without confronting my own feelings for you and that hurt you. Damn, it hurt me too. I was a fucking coward and I don't want to make the same mistakes again. You don't know how many times I wanted to go to America to see you…to look into your eyes and tell you that I missed you. But your friend Renji always stopped me, telling me to wait a little longer until you returned because you were working so hard to finish your studies and come back early. I love you Ichigo, and I'm asking if you can give me a second chance."

"Grimm, I don't know what to say…"

"Just say how you feel."

"No wait, what I mean is… that I didn't expect to hear you say that you loved me."

"I do Ichigo, I lov-" I was interrupted by a kiss. "Mmm- wait."

"What?"

"Let's continue inside, I'm freezing my ass here."

After we got inside, he started kissing me again and pushed me down onto the bed. I fucking love it when he gets aggressive like that. He got on my lap and continued kissing me more aggressively, making me hard again. Didn't I say all night? Tch… after a few more rounds we both finally fell asleep.

I woke in the morning, immediately noticing Ichigo wasn't next to me. Then the bathroom door opened and the berry came out with only a towel wrapped around his waist. Damn he looked hot! He approached and sat on the bed next to me with a serious look on his face.

"Grimm…"

"Yeah?"

"I love you, too."

The consequences of being blind to the fact that you fell in love is that you might never get a second chance, unless you get lucky like I did. Now that I can be honest with myself, I know I realized he was the one for me the night I met him. And not only is he giving me a second chance, _I'm_ giving me a second chance to love him…and to be love by him.

And that right there ends the story of my fucking misery.

**I hope you guys enjoyed it, and hope to read more reviews!**

**Bye-bye :P**


End file.
